


The Next Five

by Synnerxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [163]
Category: Fall Out Boy, Metallica, Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Comeplay, Explicit Sexual Content, Facials, Jealousy, M/M, Name-Calling, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2019-05-13 07:25:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14744487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Tumblr writing meme: you give me the first sentence of a fic and I'll give you the next five.





	The Next Five

**Of all the embarrassing things that had happened to Lars, this was by far the worst.**

Lars is on his knees in front of Kirk, face splattered with come, staring blankly at James as his face burns. 

Kirk makes a sound of surprise above him, tucking himself away and zipping up his pants, looking down at Lars. 

James leans against the doorway, face unreadable as he takes in the sight of the two of them together. 

Kirk doesn’t even bother with an excuse and he hurries out of the room, James moving slightly to let him by.

Lars is frozen in place, eyes fixed on James as he slowly moves closer to Lars, fisting one hand in his hair and jerking his head back, and sneering at him. “Go clean up, you fucking whore.”

**There's only one window still lit.**

It’s the upstairs bedroom and Patrick heaves a sigh before letting himself into Pete’s house, walking slowly up the stairs.

He doesn’t bother knocking on the closed bedroom door and, instead, walks in, closing the door softly behind him. 

Pete doesn’t acknowledge his presence, but Patrick really didn’t expect him to. 

He watches Pete scribble in a notebook for a few minutes before clearing his throat pointedly. 

“Go away, Patrick.” Pete mumbles, hunching further over his desk, pen moving faster over the paper.

**He walked into the room, stopping suddenly when he saw Dean, unsure whether he should step back out before he was noticed.**

Dean’s hunched over on the edge of the bed, quiet little gasps leaving his mouth and James’s heart aches for him.

“Dean?” His voice is soft and gentle, but Dean jerks up anyway, looking up at him with wide blue eyes.

“Don’t.” Dean mumbles, wiping at his face harshly.

James sighs, but he doesn’t ask, doesn’t press, doesn’t pry. He lets it go and wonders if maybe that’s not the right move either.

**Dean assumes the plaster rooster is a dick joke, but Lars is so adamant that it's not.**

“Come on, Lars. Just admit that it’s a dick joke!” Dean gestures at the rooster beside James’s favorite chair in their living room.

Lars looks up at Dean - stupidly tall buffaloes in his house - and glares at him. “For the last time, it’s not a dick joke! It’s a tasteful piece of art. But I’ve seen your taste in art and it doesn’t surprise me that you don’t get that.”

Dean laughs. “You just won’t admit that you have a dick joke sitting in your living room.”

James calls from the kitchen. “He’s too stubborn for that, Dean." 

Lars throws up his hands as James and Dean laugh at him.


End file.
